


fan

by 123Soysauce



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Soysauce/pseuds/123Soysauce
Summary: 合志本文解禁
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi
Kudos: 3





	fan

**Author's Note:**

> 合志本文解禁

T电视台大楼里，每个人都步履匆匆，为自己的事忙碌奔走。突然的，一声怒吼打断了这个有序的节奏。

“什么？你们怎么回事！”她看起来是一位优雅精致的女性，妆容高贵得体，面容却因为愤怒而有些微微的扭曲。

“可是……”她对面的身穿黑色西服的年轻职员似乎还想再说什么，被身边的同伴一把按下头。

“姊鹭桑，真的非常对不起！我们一定会想办法的！”稍年长的职员低着头，非常诚恳。

“办法？那你说说，有什么办法？” 姊鹭薰来回踱步，烦躁地回复，“当初就不该答应你这么个破节目，现在能找谁……”

“IDOLISH7最近是不是也有个节目在这个电视台录制？”她身边的少年插入了对话。

“IDOLISH？和他们有什么关系？对了！那个小姑娘也许可以！总之我先问问！”说着，雷厉风行的姊鹭薰拨出了那个日渐熟悉的号码。

MEZZO正在录制采访，外面的staff示意小鸟游纺电话响了。她感激地点点头，走到一旁接通了电话。是姊鹭桑，她有什么事吗？

“小鸟游桑现在在哪？下午有空吗？”声音中的急切即使通过电波，也显现得一清二楚。

纺有点疑惑地确认行程，回答道：“现在在T电视台，MEZZO有个采访。下午暂且没有安排。”

“很好！有个忙需要你帮，超——紧急的那种，千万不要拒绝人家啊！这就把相关事宜发给你。”

下一秒，电话就被挂掉了。

嘛——真不亏是姊鹭桑，纺静待着她的Rabbit Chat。

消息来得很快，也很详细。

“原来如此……”

九条桑参与了一个节目游戏，算是粉丝福利向，通过网络报名抽选的方式选中了一位素人粉丝，现场与九条桑互动。同时，为了保证真实性，这位粉丝还要现场回答来自观众的提问。（虽然这个无法提前得到具体的题目，但我们会和来场的观众事先打好招呼的！by姊鹭薰）

活动进行得很顺利，万万没想到被抽中的粉丝太过激动以至于病倒，现在高烧将近40摄氏度，虽然她本人执意要来，可因为她的身体状态实在不允许，家人拒绝了她的出行。

好在虽然粉丝的大致信息已经被公开，但为了安全考虑，她的具体相貌并没有被公布，所以现在只要一名信得过的体型相似的年轻女性愿意帮忙，且她还对九条桑有一定了解，就能代替她参与接下来的现场游戏。

“拜托了小鸟游桑！和我们合作过这么多次的你一定没问题的！你的容貌和声音我们都会进行一定处理的！一时半会我们也找不到其他合适的人了！”

这……是要我亲自上节目？还是扮演九条桑粉丝？纺有点犹豫。

她的手指留在Rabbit Chat界面不知道如何是好的时候，又来了一条新的消息。

From：九条天

能麻烦你帮这个忙吗？

啊——真是的，到这种地步，还真是让人无法拒绝啊。

“嗯——既然后期会处理容貌，这些就不必了吧？”纺看着左手边一排精致的衣裙，右手边一摞精巧的首饰，正前方站着的化妆师，试图据理力争。

薰严肃地摇了摇头：“NO，NO，NO，这就是小鸟游桑你的不对了。我们女人啊，化妆打扮都是为了自己！这些就是我们的武器，带上之后，整个人的底气就不一样了。”

身旁的化妆师笑眯眯地点了点头：“就是啊，小鸟游小姐就不要拒绝了。您底子这么好，打扮起来一定很漂亮。”

纺下意识地看向坐在角落里在最后一遍复习流程的天，却发现他在收到自己眼神后移开了视线，完全没有救自己的意思，只好叹了口气，接受了这个现实。

“这样就行了。”听到化妆师的话后，纺配合地睁开了眼，被镜子中的自己吓了一跳——原来我还可以变成这样吗？因为自己年纪偏小，为了在商业交涉不落人一等，总是给自己往成熟的方向化妆。这样的自己，总感觉好久不见了。

头发简单地散着；脸上只有一点点淡妆稍作装点——这个年纪的女孩，胶原蛋白才是最好的化妆品；耳坠是碎钻星星款式，和黑色月亮的项链相映成趣；白色的吊带连衣裙更衬出了她的清纯灵动；足上一双浅金小高跟和发色交相呼应。

她有点恍惚。

不过，自从接下了这个任务后就不断涌出不安的心倒是变得有些平静下来了，姊鹭桑说得不错。

“看吧，人家就说小鸟游桑会很漂亮的！” 薰也很满意，把纺转向天那边，“天你看看是不是？”

天缓缓抬起了头，打量着纺。小鸟游纺好不容易建立起来的自信瞬间破碎。她手足无措，视线飘忽，完全不敢和他对视。纺暗骂自己没出息，彼此都是这么熟的合作伙伴了，自己还像几年前那个追星的小姑娘好不容易见偶像一面一样紧张。

天慢吞吞地收回视线：“我觉得挺不错的。”

“噗通。”虽然因为这么一句话就开心起来的自己让纺觉得有些微妙地生气，但她确实因为这一句就开始放松下来，心跳加快。

纺随意找了个位子坐下，再次翻开台本。类似的节目也不是没有参加过，这些都是之前见过的、熟悉的步骤。只不过以前在台下，这次在台上罢了！小鸟游纺，加油，没什么大不了的！她在心中暗暗给自己打气。

“欢迎大家收看这一期的《我离你很近》！这一期的嘉宾相信大家都知道了，是那位‘现代的天使’——九条桑！”

“这一次，我们也同样选出了一名超级幸运粉丝——清和小姐，来到现场，与九条桑进行游戏互动！”

“这一次，我们也同样选出了一名超级幸运粉丝——清和小姐，来到现场，与九条桑进行游戏互动！”

“哎呀呀——该说真不愧是九条桑，这次我们可是收到了海量投稿……”

两位主持人一唱一和流利地说着开场白，站在舞台旁的纺却觉得声音渐渐远去，那个就是舞台啊，自己真的能站上去吗？脑中闪过无数的想法，却没有一条是觉得自己能行。

“没关系的，这是录播，就算你有失误，后期也可以剪掉。”

旁边人的轻语将纺从自我思考中捞出来，天伸出了手，似乎想拍拍她的肩。但停顿了一秒，他又放下了，只是说：“准备上场了，走吧。”

他带着她，让她觉得，聚光灯也不再可怖。

“那么我们开始第一个互动吧！这可是我们节目的传统啊！那就是——国王游戏！”

第一轮游戏的国王落在了男主持人歌兵手中，他得意地扬了扬手中的标签，夸张地说：“现在现场两位女同胞是不是非常期待？快求求我，你们和天君互动的机会就落在我的手中了。”

“你可就算了吧你。”女主持人立卡配合地斜了他一眼，“要么我和天君，要么我和清和小姐，要么天君和清和小姐，一个和帅哥互动，一个和美女互动，一个看帅哥美女互动，我怎么都不亏！不过嘛，倒是非常感谢你把自己摘走了。”

歌兵故意垮着一张脸，假意呜咽了几声：“呜哇你太过分了——我们可是多年的老搭档！算了算了，那就1号和2号抱一下吧。”

“唔，2号就是我啊，那么1号是哪位呢？”

不是九条桑，还好。纺举起了手：“是我。”

“是可爱的小姑娘！我这波血赚！来吧！”立卡高兴地说着，偷偷向纺眨了眨眼，张开了怀抱。

她把纺埋在她胸口，手的温度从后背传来，让人倍感安心。

两位经验丰富的主持人知道她是被赶鸭子上架，没有为难她，在她接不上话的时候也会帮忙递台阶。本来也是素人设定，观众对她也没有太过苛刻。

一切都很顺利，纺却隐隐有些不安。

来自观众席的一股视线太过炙热，让人无法忽视。纺不露痕迹地瞟了那边一眼，是个看起来年龄不大的小姑娘，身边满满的天的应援物，是他的粉丝。

节目继续，纺漂亮地跟上了大家的互动。很快就到了压轴环节“快问快答。”

台上的气氛看上去还是那样轻松，台下的空气却以薰为中心阴沉得几乎能滴出水来。

“快问快答”可谓是节目的最大看点，卖点就是完全透明无黑幕，由现场观众直接向被选中那个的粉丝提问。出于嫉妒，这些问题千奇百怪且以刁钻出名，很多甚至连偶像本人也答不上来，让人哭笑不得。

年轻职员实在受不了这个氛围，顶着低气压开口：“那两位主持这个节目已经很久了，对于这次意外的内情也一清二楚，什么样的观众会刁难嘉宾他们也心知肚明，再加上我们预先和观众们打过招呼，应该不会有什么意外的。“

“哼，“薰冷哼一声，”新入职的吧？还是太年轻。希望你说的没错。“

台上，歌兵请观众提问的话音刚落，一个女孩直接站起，一副“你一定要选我“的神色。

“呃——“打脸来得太快，年轻职员默默后退了两步，从薰身边离开。

立卡觉得头顶青筋突突得跳，一开始就直觉这个小姑娘会带来麻烦，果然没错。她默不作声地看了一眼小鸟游纺，在心中点了点头。不错，这个女孩子和刚登场时局促的样子完全不同了，整个人沉静了下来。

事已至此，也没有办法了，希望她能撑住吧。实在不行，后期也能帮帮忙。

她拿出专业的素养，笑着开口：“我们这位观众非常热情啊，那就听听你的问题吧？“

纺倒是毫不意外，不如说，她直觉那位粉丝的提问一定会来。意外的是，自己居然会这么镇定。

“咳咳，第一个问题，天君什么时候去国外上学的？“

“初中。“

“第二个，天君在爱娜娜警察2中扮演的角色是怎样的设定？“

“推理能力超强的天才新人。“

“第三个……“

……

天微微皱起了眉头。怎么回事？这个环节应该一个人只能提一个问题才对。他悄然打量着全场。小鸟游桑坐得笔直，全身心投入和那位女孩子的对答中；两位主持人是见过大风大浪的前辈，没什么表情变化；导播组那里，有人在对导演私语，但导演丝毫没有喊停的意思……

啧，估计是被利用了啊。

不过我们这边也不是吃素的，姊鹭桑正在后台为我们争取吧，这种情况应该维持不了多久。

问题是，小鸟游桑能撑到那个时候吗？

“第八个问题，天君参加的宣传以大正时代为概念的”熊猫菇村“的综艺节目的形象是？“

“精英军人。“

……

对答似乎没有止境，那个女孩一副不问倒小鸟游桑不罢休的样子。天的心情越发低沉。小鸟游桑也真是的，在这种地方意外的固执。他知道自己不适宜此时开口，内心却忍不住越发烦躁。

姊鹭桑，还没解决吗？

终于，立卡打断了这场对决：“哎呀——暂停暂定，这位小美女，你再这样下去，我们的节目就没法往后啦？我想清和小姐已经给出了答案，您就放过可怜的主持人，让节目进行下去，好不好？“

她好似这才回过了神，拽紧了衣角，抿了抿嘴：“那就最后一个问题，你不是天君的粉丝吗？为什么一直称呼他为‘九条桑’？“

这下，连立卡都不自觉地皱起了眉头。这姑娘，怎么连别人怎么称呼都要管？

天无法继续忍耐，张开嘴：“wo……“第一个音还没吐出，就被女孩脆生生的声音打断。

“因为我对九条桑充满敬爱。“从他的视角，只能看到她的小半张脸。灯光打在她的头发上，折射出温暖的光。

“嗯——我喜欢上九条桑，成为九条桑的fan是很久之前的事了。那时，我觉得他远在天边，也没有足够了解他。但随着我对他的了解，我越来越知道他对工作，对我们粉丝抱着多大的爱意，我也越发地敬慕他。作为一个粉丝，我越发敬爱他，所以转变了称呼。

这位小姐，这个答案你满意吗？“

天听着她的话语，明明知道这段话半真半假，明明知道她的“喜欢“不是那种意思，他的心头依然狂跳着。

他怔怔地盯着她。现在的她，是什么表情呢？

薰看着自家艺人的一举一动，默默叹了一口气：“刚刚我同意了你们的请求，现在什么能播，什么不能播，你懂的吧？“

身边的制片一个激灵，忙不迭地点了下头。

经过这个插曲，接下来的录制无比顺畅。等到结束的时候，纺才惊觉自己背后出了一身汗。

“纺酱——辛苦了，你很努力了！“立卡对纺露出了一个大大的笑容。

“您也是。“纺低头回礼。

这不是两人第一次见面。毕竟同在娱乐界，总是见过的。但在舞台上相遇，这还是第一次。对于这位前辈给予自己的关怀，纺非常感激。

“哈哈，不要这么紧张，是我们感谢你的救场才对。你的表现可谓是出人意料的精彩！特别是问答那里，没想到你能表现得那么出色！简直像真正的九条君粉丝呢？怎么样，之后有没有来这边的业界发展的想法？姐姐保准你能大红！“

“谢谢您，您谬赞了。我觉得自己还是比较适合经纪人的工作。“纺苦笑着回绝。

“那真是可惜了啊——“

“那么，非常抱歉我们先行离开了啊，接下来还有通告。“立卡话音未落，传来姊鹭桑的招呼声，接着，她和九条桑匆匆离去。

没能打上招呼呢……

纺有些失落。嘛，TRIGGER工作繁忙，这也是没有办法的事情嘛。她安慰自己。

立卡看着突然陷入自我世界的纺，愣了一下，最后也没说什么。

夜晚，确认完明天的行程之后，纺伸了个懒腰。对了，要不要联络下九条桑？瞄了下时间，她才发现已经快要23点了。居然已经这么晚了吗？算了吧……纺犹豫地放下手机，就在这时，一条新的Rabbit Chat进来。

From 九条天

“睡了吗？抱歉在忙工作，到现在才联系你。今天非常感谢你的帮忙，你发挥得很好，辛苦了。“

唉唉？好巧。九条桑的工作居然也到现在才结束。

纺连忙回复：“不客气！能帮到九条桑非常开心！您才是，工作到这么晚辛苦了！“

本以为谈话到此基本就要终止，对面却一直是【输入中……】的状态。

咦？九条桑还有什么事情吗？

停顿了差不多五分钟，他才终于发来第二条消息。

“我想告诉你，今天你说的话，我非常开心。就这样，晚安。“

今天说的话？今天好像没说上什么话啊……啊！难道是节目上回答的那些？

纺这才反应过来，今天自己好像说了很多不得了的话，脸瞬间爆红。

“呜——这下怎么再见九条桑啊——“

她把头埋进臂弯里，发出刚出生的小猫那样的呜咽声。

另一边，天心情颇好地关上手机。

“笑得这么开心？发生了什么好事了吗？人家今天可是气死了！“薰还有些愤愤不平。

“没什么，只是收到了一个粉丝的爱意而已。“


End file.
